


Different

by hostilecrayon



Series: Drabble Deathmatch [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Deathmatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira wonders if things will be different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Deathmatch.

**Different**

Were things going to be different now? Would one night of passion change everything they'd spent so long creating? Could they really still be rivals after what they did?

It's not that Akira didn't like it; he'd wanted Hikaru for so long. But as much as he wanted him, he didn't want to lose the passionate games they shared because of it.

Stone after stone was played, and as they worked their way into yose, Hikaru looked up.

"What the hell were you thinking with this move?" Hikaru practically growled.

Akira smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be so different after all.


End file.
